Fireworks
by Trausti
Summary: This one night she'd do what she liked and would have no regrets in the morning... AU


**A/N: I just got this idea stuck in my head after seeing the music video to the song Firework by Katy Perry (awesome song by the way) and it wouldn't leave until I wrote it... Believe it or not, I actually 'wrote ' it like three times in my head before coming up with this version of it... Funny fact that I wrote this in less than 30 minutes while I was waiting to be allowed to watch some more Mega Video :D**

**Hope you'll like it 'cause I do ;P**

**P.S. fagur fiskur beta-ed this story for me and she's awesome and cool and wicked and everything nice so if you're interested in Star Trek I suggest you go check her out :)**

* * *

She could hear them outside her window, shouting and cheering in glee. It was the town's annual celebration led by the high school and college students. They were celebrating the end of exams and the start of summer.

Pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants and her warm jacket over her tank top, Hinata rushed to the door of her room. She was determined to go join them this time, she wouldn't let anything stop her from celebrating like they were doing.

Taking a peak out the door, the dark haired girl was glad to see that there were no nurses going about, leaving the hallway empty except for an old man about to enter his room.

Tiptoeing after the hallway, Hinata clutched her ballet shoes, the only ones she had there, as she made her way to the entrance. She was lucky to be on the first floor and only saw two doctors going into a room where a woman was going into labor.

Once outside, the dark haired girl smiled at the sight that greeted her. There were hundreds of students rushing by the hospital, all heading to the pier. They were all either running, riding bikes or skating to their destination and as soon as Hinata had her shoes on she joined the ones running.

The laughter that instantly surrounded her was highly contagious and she found herself laughing like she hadn't done in months. Only a short way from the hospital a bike skid passed her, the one riding it howling to the sky while zigzagging between the other students that soon joined him.

Feeling her throat constrict, Hinata stopped to catch her breath. She hadn't moved so fast or so much in weeks and the strain was showing. Standing still for a while, she just enjoyed the sight of people rushing past her, all ecstatic over the end of exams and the start of summer vacation.

"Jump on, there's no time to hang around!" It was the howler from before. He had stopped and was waiting for Hinata to do as he told her, a wide grin on his face.

Hinata didn't even hesitate as she walked over to him, planning on standing on the stands out of the back wheel of his bike. "No, not like this." He stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling her in front of him before guiding her so that she was sitting on the steering wheel. "Like this. Hold on tight." And with that they were gone.

The laughter seemed to come on its own and when he howled again, Hinata joined in, drawing many curious stares as her voice was so much higher than his. Even if there were multiple people watching her, Hinata didn't feel shy. This one night she'd do what she liked and would have no regrets in the morning.

"I'm Hinata!" She yelled, wanting the brunet to know her name in case she'd never see him again.

"I'm Kiba, nice to meet you." He said in return, stopping the bike and helping her off. "Are you with your friends here?" He then asked her, bike lying forgotten on the ground as he started making his way to the edge of the pier where the best view would be.

When all she did was shake her head, he smiled and grabbed her hand. "It won't do to be alone. Follow me." He then proceeded to drag her through the small crowd that had gathered there and helped her sit down at the very edge, her feet only inches away from the water.

Before the dark haired girl could fully comprehend what was going on, the first firework went up. Hinata had never seen the celebration up close before as she had always been either out of town or too weak to go to the celebration. As she watched the red, yellow, blue, green, purple and silver lightshow, she leaned into the warm body next to her. Kiba had taken her hand and was stroking his thumb over it.

Hinata couldn't help but think that it didn't matter if she had sixty years left or only six months, this would be something she'd always remember and cherish beyond believe.


End file.
